Earless?
by namichan89
Summary: Ritsuka is now 16 and discoveres some strange, new feelings - mostly for his fighter Soubi. Warning: Yaoi, lemon, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Earless? – A Loveless Fanfic by namichan89**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Loveless, it's by Yun Kouga. Of course. Neither do I own any of the song titles I used as chapter titles.

This is my first fanfic, so please rate & review if you liked it (or not?). Your opinion on my english is also appreciated, cause I'm no native speaker.

**Chapter 1: The sad man's tongue**

Ritsuka sat in his maths class, staring outside the window, unable to concentrate on the lesson. The weather was cloudy, only a few shafts of sunlight came through. This always made him some kind of thoughtful and depressed and his thoughts digressed from school. He looked forward to 4 pm, when he finally could leave school and meet Soubi. The boy of the blonde man made Ritsuka smile a little. Not that anyone would notice it, for his chin was laying in his hand. Soubi didn't call or text him today, but Ritsuka was pretty sure he would wait for him outside the school yard. „Aoyagi-Kun!" Shinonome-Sensei looked at him. „Will you please answer the question I just asked you?" Ritsuka was puzzled. „I'm… sorry… I didn't… get it…" He blushed, looking to the floor. „You should really pay more attention to the lesson or I think I have to contact your parents. Seriously." She answered. Ritsuka swallowed heavily. „I'm sorry, Sensei. It won't be happening anytime soon, I promise." With a last, strict look from his teacher, the lesson continued.

Ritsuka felt releaved as the bell finally ended this horrible day. He packed his bags and left the room with Yuiko, who was in a hurry cause her parents were waiting for her at home. Ritsuka didn't really listen to what she said about her plans for todays afternoon, but it was okay. He would spend the afternoon with Soubi anyways.

Leaving the schoolyard, he realized that Soubi stood not beside the gate where he always waited for Ritsuka. Checking the cell phone Soubi gave to him, he found a SMS instead. „Sorry Ritsuka, I have to buy some painting stuff today. Going to town with Kio. Hope I'll see you tomorrow. I love you – Soubi" it read. Ritsuka immediately pushed the answer-button and typed: „okay then " He had almost sent it, but then decided to delete the sad smiley. Soubi would just get the wrong idea about this. He shouldn't have a reason to tease Ritsuka by imputing him to miss Soubi.

Disappointed Ritsuka went home. He wouldn't have time to meet Soubi tomorrow, because tomorrow was Wednesday. Therefore time for his weekly meeting with his therapist. His mother was not waiting for him, she was nowhere to be seen. He didn't mind at all and entered his room. Ritsuka couldn't help feeling a little bit lonely, but well. He sighed and took out his homework. It was done way too fast, so he found himself laying on the bed one hour later with no clue what to do now. As Ritsuka looked to his bedside table, he saw that the red light was not blinking on his cell phone. What a bad day.

Finally the dark-haired boy decided to get himself a good book and read for the rest of the afternoon. When it was 8 pm and he hadn't heard anything neither from Soubi nor his mother, he went to the bathroom, changing into his pyjamas. „A good night's sleep will help, I have been so tired over the last few days…" he thought to himself, burying his face into the pillows.

Even though his eyes were tired and he felt very sleepy, he couldn't really get his mind to rest. Ritsuka found his thoughs circling around the lonely afternoon and the emptyness filling his chest. He wondered what was going on. He always felt comfortable when he was alone. He sighed again and tried to calm down. But still, sleep wouldn't come over him.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his window. Rubbing his eyes, thinking of just dreaming or hearing an illusion, he turned around and tried to get to this halfway-asleep state again. But then there was the knocking, again. Ritsuka rose from his bed, staring towards the window. He saw a tall shadow standing there. „This could only be Soubi", he thought in sudden joy, jumping up and opening the window. „Hi there, little one" Soubi said. – „Why did you come that late, Soubi?" Ritsuka answered with a question. „Well", Sobi smiled, „I thought you might be happy to see me. How was your afternoon?" – „Boring as hell…" Ritsuka couldn't surpress a smile appearing on his face. „But come in first."

Ritsuka lay back in his bed. Soubi was sitting on the edge, looking at him through the twilight. „Soubi?" Ritsuka started, not sure how to continue or to put his plea into words. „Uhm… will you…" – Soubi interrupted him by asking back: „You haven't been sleeping very good latley, right?" – „Yeah, how did you…" – „You sound very tired. I think I should leave now, so you can rest." – „NO! No, Soubi, please… just stay a little longer, okay?" – „Okay then", Soubi said, silently smiling. „Can I do anything for you?" he asked, petting the boy between his cat ears. Ritsuka shivered at this touch. He knew Soubi would notice that as well. „Just… stay here with me." Ritsuka said to the older one, staring to the floor. Soubi lay down next to him, hugging him from behind. Ritsuka suddenly felt the tension in his chest leaving, enjoying the touch and the warmth of Soubi's body on his back. After several minutes passing by he got sleepy. Soubi turned him around, leaving a light kiss on his lips. „Good night and sleep well, Ritsuka", he said gently, rising from the bed. But something inside the younger one just didn't want to let Soubi go like that. Ritsuka quickly wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck. „Wait…" he whispered. „I… uhm… Soubi… would you…" But Soubi somehow got what Ritsuka found no words for. He bent over the boy's face to kiss him again. But this time it was different. Ritsuka felt Soubi's warm, soft lips, teasing him slowly and he didn't want to stop it. He replied the kiss and let Soubi nibble at his bottom lip. This felt so wonderful… and passionate. Without knowing what was going on, his heart was beating at a fast pace suddenly, and as he realised what happened, he ended the kiss by pushing Soubi back roughly, shocked by his own reaction. The man just left him with a hushed „I love you, Ritsuka" and disappeared through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dreams are my reality**

Soubi stared into the starlit sky. He could still smell the fragrance of Ritsuka's hair and the touch of the soft lips on his own. What happend just a minute ago? The boy never reacted this way to one of his kisses. Soubi rubbed his forhead with his left hand. They had known each other for 4 years now. 4 long years they had been fighter and sacrifice until now. Soubi had kissed Ritsuka many times before, but he never got a reaction like that out of Ritsuka. He was simply stunned when he felt the boy's lips suddenly getting soft, lighty parted, and his kiss replied. It was so much more intense, passionate and – Soubi honestly thought to himself – arousing than anything else they ever shared. Soubi walked home, confused by Ritsukas reaction, the way he should feel about it and handle it, and knowing he would not sleep well this night. "At least I know whom to think about then," he thought to himself, getting his pack of cigarettes out and lighting one. He really loved Ritsuka, like he constantly told the young man, but – was ist getting something more lately?

The smoke streamed out Soubi's mouth. He enjoyed every breath of it, calming down slowly. "Ritsuka… what were you thinking begging me for something like that…?" His eyes burned as smoke touched them accidently. Turning back to Ritsuka's house, he saw that the courtains of the boy's room were closed. He must be asleep by now.

Ritsuka lay on his bed, trying to finally get some sleep cause it was already late night. He startled when he heard that soft knock on the window again. _That_ soft knock. Without standing up and letting Soubi in – it had to be Soubi, of course – he was there again, next to his bed. Ritsuka didn't dare to move, as the older one suddenly lay next to him again. No words came from his lips. He just placed his hand on Ritsukas small hips, softly caressing his still small body. Soubi's hand wandered to his back, over his hips, finally coming to his belly and lower abdomen, where it rested for a while. Thousand words came to Ritsuka's mind, most of them refusing but he could not convince himself to speak them out loud. Was this wrong? It didn't feel wrong at all. Those soft touches of the man who he knew loved him just sent more shiveres of pleasure and excitement down his spine. The man started to kiss the younger one's neck, teasing It with light bites while holding him in a tight embrace. "Oh my god," Ritsuka thought, but he couldn't say anything. He just moaned quietly, taking those caressing with such matter of course, which even surprised him. But he didn't want it to stop. "Just let Soubi do whatever he wants." He could not help but getting aroused at the situation and the thought of what the older man just did to him right now.

He felt a hand slip into his pants, and it was not his own. Ritsuka's face turned to a deep red colour. Then he felt the hand closing around his already hard member, starting to pump, and the moans came out of his throat uncontrollably. It felt so right what they did right now, even if it was Soubi, a guy after all, who made him feel so much pleasure. The hand was moving faster now and the kisses returned to his neck. Ritsuka got turned around and felt Soubis soft lips on his, kissing him passionately. Ritsuka was blown away by the wave of feelings that crashed into him, "I'm so close, please let it end….-" Suddenly they got interrupted.

Soubi was laying in his bed, thinking of his little Ritsuka. "Damn adorable boy, causing me sleepless nights", he thought, but couldn't help surpressing a bright smile. "He looked so cute in his pyjamas, with his head buried to the pillows and his hair messed up… and the ears." The ears always made Soubi nervous, for no particular reason. He lost his ears long ago. As he recalculated, he realized that it was 8 years ago, when he was just 16. Soubi shook his head, this was a bad memory and he didn't want to think of it at all. His mind flipped back to Ritsuka. And those cute, black furry ears of him. And somehow, his hand found the way underneath his pants, where it did something he hadn't done for a long time. He thought of taking Ritsuka's ears, showing the boy how much pleasure he could give to him. Even if they both were male, it didn't matter, his mind twisted just about cute Ritsuka. He imagined what his face must look like in the moment he climaxed. Eyes shut, his lips parted, and his voice roughly moaning and panting. This was enough to get Soubi to his own orgasm. Feeling the sticky consistency of his cum in his hands, he realized the kind of fantasy he just enjoyed. He felt exhausted after cleaning up, but yet so guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews :D I'm happy to see that you like my ideas! So please, I'm looking forward to hearing more of your thoughts!**

**Chapter 3: Misery Business**

The clock was ringing, 7 am in the morning. Ritsuka startled, shocked, finding himself back into reality. It was all just a dream. "Unfortunately," his first thought was. He wondered about his reaction and shaked his head. Soubi got him so confused lately. Now he also appeared in his dreams. Ritsuka had no idea how to think about all that and rubbed his temples with both hands. Well, after all it had just been a dream, so who cares. But dreams were always kind of wishes deep down inside coming true, weren't they? Should that mean that he wanted to have sex with Soubi? That would also mean losing his ears, of course. He touched the little fluffy ears on his head. Would he be ready to loose them? "I'm 16 now, that should practically be old enough. And I think I am ready. But with Soubi? A guy? What will Yuiko think of me?" Thousands of thoughts circled through his mind. Ritsuka forced himself to breathe at a slower pace and calmed down at all, because he knew he wouldn't meet Soubi today, for it was Wednesday. He had to visit his therapist after school. Which wasn't that bad at all, he had no idea how he would react to seeing Soubi after that dream… Maybe his therapist could help? "Should I ask her about the whole misery? - I won't tell her. What should SHE think of me? No, no, no. I won't." he decided. "But maybe asking her about the meaning of dreams…?"

Later at school, he deflected himself by following the lessons, trying no to think about the dream of last night. It was hard, though, but the thought of Soubi, even if he didn't do anything in real life at all, made him blush badly. No one should notice that something was going on with him. He didn't even know himself what was up at all. Strange things happened in his dream, without any explanation, and yet he took it with no surprise, enjoying the touch and the lust he felt. Ritsuka quickly bowed his head so no one would notice his deep red face.

Should he talk to Soubi about it? Would he understand and help him? He withdrew the thought immediately the moment it came to his mind. No one could help him here. With 16 years he was old enough to decide by himself what he wanted. Or not. Or not?

After leaving school Ritsuka went to the hospital where he always met his therapist. Dr. Katsuko smiled at him as he entered the room and sat down on the couch. "Hi Ritsuka-kun, how are you doing?" she asked. "Well, I'm fine." Dr. Katsuko nodded, she appreciated that. "But Dr. Katsuko, may I ask you something?" – "Yes, of course. What's the matter?" – "What do dreams mean?" She smiled brightly. "Ah, I see. May I ask you what kind of dream it was?" – "Uhm. I don't wanna talk about it that detailed", Ritsuka said uncomfortable. She grinned. "You see, dreams often catch an aspect of our subconscious. That doesn't mean that we are dreaming exactly about the things that are bothering us, but it can be something synonymous to that. Imagine those dreams wherein your feet seem nailed to the ground and you can't run away from something approaching you. That could mean that there is a decision to be made and you are very unsure about the whole thing. Do you understand what I mean? In the opposite, you can also dream about something very particular and obvious, but that says in fact nothing about what really is bothering you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He nodded abstractedly. This answer calmed down his twisted and confused mind, but he didn't know if it really should. He switched the topic.

Ritsuka spent the night still brooding over the dream. Thankfully, Soubi hadn't texted oder called him that day, that would just have confused him even more. "What is Soubi doing with me?" the boy thought. "Well, in fact he does nothing. He _has_ nothing done to me. It's only my own mind messing this pointless dream up." He sighed. What should he do tomorrow? Soubi would most likely wait for him after school. As for now, he couldn't even look into the man's piercing blue eyes. Ritsuka tourned over once again. The clock said 2 a.m. He closed his eyes, thinking of the long day at school waiting for him. "I'm gonna be so tired…" He worried. He couldn't get himself caught while sleeping during the lesson once again. He finally fell into an uneasy, short sleep. But the clock rang again all to soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't stop believing**

Soubi was standing next to the gate where he always waited for Ritsuka. He lit a smoke. "Must have been the fifth in a row within the last ten minutes…" he thought nervously. He felt uncomfortable because of the situation, he felt guilty for what he had done the night before. Raising his hand to his forehead, he shook his head and sighed. "What was I thinking jerking off at-" he stared into the sky, embarrased. In this moment, Soubi heard the school bell rang. He breathed in and out slowly, closing his eyes. "I will just behave like nothing would have happened. This is all my fault", he told himself. "And I won't show anything."

Looking around the corner, Soubi saw that Ritsuka just left the building. The boy immediately noticed him as well, turning to Yuiko and obviously saying goodbye. Ritsuka approached the older one. "Hi Soubi," he said, smiling while putting back his head. "Hallo, Ritsuka," Soubi answered smiling as well._ 'Even though he has grown during the past few years he still has to look up to me,'_ he thought amused while placing his hand between the boy's cat ears and messing Ritsuka's hair up. "Hey, what are you doing?" the younger one responded, slightly upset, and tried to sort his hair. "Soubi, have you planned something for today's afternoon?", he asked the blonde. "Well, nothing so far. If you want to come to my place, you could do your homework while I'm cooking something delicious for us?" – "That would be just fine, I'm so hungry right now," Ritsuka said. "Okay then, let's go!" He took Soubi's hand, who was slightly stunned, and pulled the older man down the street.

Soubi took his key out to unlock the door of his apartment. He let Ritsuka in, who entered the living room and sat down for his homework. Smiling at the enthusiasm of the schoolboy, he went to the kitchen to prepare some ramen. After a little while, Ritsuka joined him. "Have you done your homework already?" Soubi wondered. "Yeah, it wasn't that much," the boy answered. "Oh, the ramen looks like it's finished! Fine, I'm almost starved by now," he grinned. "Can you wait another 5 minutes or will you really starve 'til then?" Soubi asked back, winking. Ritsuka pouted. "Okay…" He left the room and decided to head to the atelier, maybe he would get a glance at a new picture of Soubi. What he found were lots of paintings of butterflies. "Butterflies," he thought amused, "so typical for him. Though he doesn't like them, he paints them so beautiful and elegant." He admired the painter. "I could get lost in this painting, it is that wonderful…" Suddenly he heard Soubi speaking. "Dinner is ready, Ritsuka!" He stood there, leaning to the door case, smiling. Ritsuka startled. "O-Okay, I'm coming!"

After having dinner, which Ritsuka finished pretty quickly, Soubi looked at him. "May I ask a favour of you?" – "Hm, what is it?", the boy asked back. Soubi smiled. "You know, the day I told you that I am going to paint something for you next time…" Ritsuka nodded, "Well, I would like to do that today. And I would like you to be my model." The younger one, surpassing his shock, answered: "Y-Your model? What do you mean?" – "I want to paint you. A portrait, you know?" – "Hm… well, okay then, I'll do it", the boy couldn't help but blush at this. "Fine! So, please follow me," Soubi said enthusiastically with a happy smile on his face. He told the black-haired boy to sit on a chair in his atelier and prepared a canvas and his colours. Then he slowly began to move the brush over the canvas. The following hours passed by like minutes. Ritsuka didn't feel uneasy at all, he just sat there, his mind circling around the man who just painted _him_. He watched him from the corner of his eye. Soubi had bound his long, silky hair to a high, loose ponytail, as he always did while painting. _'Soubi is a pretty good-looking guy,_' Ritsuka thought to himself. He hadn't seen Soubi with a ponytail that often. Of course, because he hadn't seen him painting that often. But somehow it made the man even more handsome, because otherwise the long blond hair always covered his delicately chiseled features, the boy noticed. If Soubi sensed the looks of the younger one, he didn't show it. He was fully concentrated on finishing his picture. Ritsuka couldn't deny he was enjoying the situation, but he also got frightened on his own reaction. Since when did he seriously think about Soubi that way?

Soubi felt Ritsuka's looks on him for the whole time. He chuckled a little bit inside, but he was too focused on finishing the picture. He got it pretty quickly and thought the painting itself looked very good until now. He was working on Ritsuka's hair. Those jet black hair strands were not that easy to paint, but then he had to place the black cat ears between them_… 'What would Ritsuka look like without his ears? If I just let the painting the way it is now?' _He looked at it. _'Wow, he looks really attractive on that painting, even though he's just a teenager at his age,' _he noticed, then looked to the real Ritsuka sitting in front of him. _'With his ears, he looks so adorable and cute,'_ he thought and sighed. _'I have to clear my mind. What am I thinking about anyways? But well, I think the picture is fine.'_

"I'm done, Ritsuka. Do you want to see it?" Soubi asked, looking at the boy. "Oh yes, of course!" Ritsuka shouted eagerly, jumping down from the chair and heading towards the painting. "Oh wow, it is amazing!" He commented. "But why didn't you paint my ears?" Soubi glanced at him. "I was just curious to know how you would look without them", he answered smiling. Ritsuka was confused, he didn't know what to think about it. The painting was beautiful, Soubi had got him really well. "Thank you," he said softly and impressed, hugging Soubi spontaneously, who was happy to hold the boy that tight in his arms. Ritsuka looked at the painting again and said: "I can't imagine you still having ears, you know." Soubi startled, while Ritsuka was cuddling into his chest. "Soubi, if I may ask you… When did you lose your ears?" he asked, his eyes closed so he didn't have to look into the man's eyes. Soubi was quiet for a little while. Should he answer this? It was a very uncomfortable memory and he didn't want to think about it at all. He had once refused telling Ritsuka about anything that would be connected to that matter, but that was when he was younger… "Well, my ears were taken from me 8 years ago, when I was 16, as you are today," he finally answered. Ritsuka, shocked by the honesty and plainness of the older one, didn't know what to reply to that. Until he noticed the way Soubi told him. "What do you mean with… 'they were taken from you'?" he asked the blonde male, still wrapping both arms around his waist. "You didn't want to lose them yet?" Soubi just nodded. That moment, Ritsuka thought his heart must explode. He had so much pity on Soubi, because he knew what that meant. "Oh Soubi, I'm so sorry… I didn't want to bring those memories back to you. I won't ask you about it anymore," he promised, holding the man tight. "It's okay, Ritsuka," he said, "Don't worry about it. It is long ago and I hopefully will have forgotten it soon." The boy gently reached his hand out for Soubi's hair. For the place, where his ears would have been. "Who could do such a cruel thing to a helpless young boy…" he muttered, more to himself than to the blond male. He couldn't help but thinking about who that irresponsibly acting person was and Seimei came to his mind. He now knew that his brother was pretty cruel and sadistic, but – no, Seimei couldn't have been that. He still had his ears. _'But… who else was standing that near to Soubi and had such an opportunity?'_, Ritsuka thought. _'There was only Seimei and… -' _He startled as he realized that there was only one person who could have taken Soubi's ears. The person who raised him, teached him and was like a father to him. Ritsuka looked directly up into Soubi's eyes. "Ritsu!" he shouted angry, thinking _'What a Bastard, raping an innocent, helpless boy!' _The man's eyes got filled with pain at the heavy weight of the memorys. Soubi turned away, pulling out of Ritsuka's hug. The boy knew he was right and immediately was so sorry for that. He felt a piercing pain in his heart. "Soubi – Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" The older one just stared at him quietly, speechless, and Ritsuka almost felt the pain of the older one himself.

He took a step forward, slowly, because he didn't know how Soubi would react. But the man stood still, not moving back or away from Ritsuka. Encouraged that way, the boy took another step towards him. As they stood directly in front of each other, he liftet his head and took Soubi's hands into his own, even if they were still bigger than his, and after looking into those painfilled blue eyes, just quietly nuzzled the other one's hands. Ritsuka felt Soubi's relief at this. The fact, that he knew he had someone whom he could always trust. Who would be there for him whatever happened. "You really have grown up, Ritsuka," he said to the younger one, his voice filled with astonishment. Then he kissed the boy on his forehead.

Ritsuka couldn't help but brightly smile at the words of his friend. Then he pulled Soubi into another long, tight hug. When they finally parted, Soubi lay his hands on the boy's shoulders to place a short, but loving kiss on his lips. The younger one blushed deeply. "Soubi, I want to ask you one more question, if I might," he begged. "Just ask me, if it's nothing like the questions before," Soubi replied suspiciously. "Well… can you… tell me what it's like to lose the ears?" he asked, looking to the floor nervously. The man thought about it, until he finally answered after a short time: "I think… it can be one of the most intense and amazing moments in life, but only if you got the right partner for it. So be sure to choose the right one." Soubi smiled at the now getting even more red-headed Ritsuka. "I don't know why I'm thinking about this matter that much lately," he tried to explain, "maybe it's just puberty that hits me. I'm confused." – "Confused by what?" – "Ah… Uhm… I… no, I was just speaking to myself. Excuse me." Ritsuka paniced and left the room, leaving back a confused, but interested and courious blonde man.

"I can't tell him that he's the one confusing me," he thought while leaving the room.

**Sorry, no lemon for this chapter! But the next one contains plenty of it… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is :D**

**WARNING: Includes explicit sexual content, hard language, lemon, Yaoi and should not be read by anyone who doesn't like that. Otherwise: enjoy! It's the longest chapter until now and I tried to write realistically ^^**

**Chapter 5: Any way you want it**

The rest of the evening Ritsuka was very quiet. He took out his books, learning for tomorrow's lessons while Soubi was cleaning his atelier. After they had another short meal, Soubi asked him: "Do you want to stay here for the night?" Ritsuka thought about it. "Well… I think my mother won't miss me that much to look into my room if I'm home, so, yes." It wasn't even the first time he stayed at Soubi's place. The boy yawned, and as he opened his eyes again, he noticed the brightly smiling man in front of him. "So you're tired? Wait a minute, I'll get yourself some clothes to change." He left the room and came back quickly with a t-shirt of his. Even if it was surely way too big for Ritsuka, he took it gratefully and went to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed.

Soubi was looking after the boy disappearing into the bathroom. He sighed. Oh, if he just knew in what misery his feelings were stuck. Would he understand? Reply his feelings? He didn't know what to think about it. What a difficult situation... Either way, he didn't want to scare or disappoint Ritsuka. He heard the sound of an opening door. The boy stepped out, the t-shirt way too long and wide for his tiny figure. Soubi grinned. "You look adorable, little one," he said while petting his head between the cat ears and passing by to enter the bathroom and get himself done as well. Looking into the mirror, Soubi still found the grin on his face. Ritsuka just looked so cute in that shirt. He hurried so he could go to the bedroom soon. They always slept in Soubi's bed together, it was large enough for two, and he always enjoyed being with his friend like that. Being that _close_ to him.

Ritsuka was already laying in bed when Soubi joined him. Suddenly the boy began: "I thought about some more things, Soubi. And I still got one more question – Why don't you have a girlfriend anyways?" The question came out of nowhere, so the man answered spontaneously. "Women usually get annoyed of me very soon." – "But you seem to be pretty lucky with the girls!" – "So what? I don't care, to be honest," Soubi confessed. "Hm," Ritsuka nodded. He didn't want to ask why Soubi didn't care. In fact, he confessed to himself, he was afraight of the answer he might get.

"Why don't you have one?" the man asked back, hitting Ritsuka's weak spot. And he knew that. "Who should I be… No! There's no one who really wants to be with me, I'm sure," he said. "But there's Yuiko-" – "You know she's just a _friend_!", the boy interrupted the blonde angrily. "I would never consider that!" – "Hm," Soubi answered. Then he lay his arms around the smaller boy next to him, pulling him closer to his body. "I will always be with you, I promise." Ritsuka didn't know what to reply to this, so he just decided to enjoy the warmth of Soubi laying so close to him. He sighed heavily. He was so confused. He never thought of having a relationship, especially not with another male. They knew each other for 4 years now. And they were sticking together almost every day. Wasn't that kind of…? No. Not _that_ way.

Ritsuka rolled over to cuddle into Soubi's chest. He always liked doing that while Soubi was holding him tightly. It was so good to know that he had someone who really cared about him. Soubi reached out his upper hand for Ritsuka's chin. Even though they couldn't see each other in the darkness, their lips immediately found together. The kiss was new to both of them, full of love and caring, slowly and full of passion. The neko enjoyed every single second of that unique moment, the soft lips that were teasing around his bottom lip, and the tongue begging for entrance, as he remembered what Soubi told him long ago, shortly after they met for the first time. _'You have to train you tongue for its fight... Biting another tongue can be very exciting.' _"Well, then let's try," he thought to himself, closing his teeth a little bit around Soubi's tongue in his mouth, and then started to slip around it with his own. He felt that the blonde male hummed and moaned quietly. And he knew what must be going on in his body, for he felt the same. Ritsuka felt his body react to that special kiss, getting aroused, his loins filled with blood and desire as his heart leaped up to a faster pace.

Soubi turned him on his back so that he could lay on top. What Ritsuka then felt between his legs left no room for speculations, and he startled. And just grinned some more while still kissing the man above him. Long, silky hair that escaped from the ponytail fell into his face, and as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, he ran his fingers through it, softly caressing the long strains and finally placing his hand upon the other one's back. The fragrance surrounding him almost got him high. It was a mixture between the smell of cigarettes, Soubi's aftershave and a subtle mint-flavour. '_And he smells so… sexy,'_ Ritsuka catched himself thinking, inhaling some more. He paniced before, when the man got close to him, but now in the darkness of the bedroom, it all seemed alright.

Soubi ended the kiss, breathing heavily and trying to hold his composure. Ritsuka must have felt just well what was going on. He couldn't hide the bulge between his legs, especially with those loose pyjama pants on. But as he looked down on the boy, he noticed that he took it pretty well. Ritsuka was smirking all over his face. However, Soubi felt embarrassed, so he rolled over and turned his back on the younger one. He couldn't do this. How should he know what kind of feelings _he _had for him. If it was okay anyways. He seemed pretty down with it now, but… _'I won't do him any harm. And especially not what Ritsu did to me. No one should ever go through that hell as well. What if he doesn't know what's awaiting him…'_ Soubi thought, when suddenly he felt Ritsuka's head cuddling into his back, his arm flung around his waist and the small body clunging to his own.

"Oh, Ritsuka," he sighed. "Are you aware of what you're doing to me right now?" The man closed his eyes. He startled; did he just spoke that out loud? He was getting increasingly frustrated, for he knew he wouldn't get what he had been longing for a long time. Again. Like it always ended up. "Maybe," he heard the soft, but slightly rougher than else voice very near to his ear.

"Ritsuka, what do you want from me?"

"I… uhm… Remember the first day we met? I asked you if you would take my ears… and you said _'Maybe later, when you're older.' _ …"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. I would never hurt you that way, I promise."

"I know, Soubi, but what if… I wanted you to?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Soubi was shocked. He didn't realize what the boy just begged him to do, and when he did, he got nervous.

"Do you know what we will do particularly, if you really want that to happen… you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, I know… how men do _it_." Ritsuka blushed, which Soubi was able to notice well thanks to the pale moonlight .

"Oh, there are many other things we can do. And to be honest, I don't want your ears to disappear already," Soubi answered, laying his hand on the boy's head and gently petting the cat ears. _Oh, _those cat ears. They made Ritsuka look so innocent and sweet, and that was kind of turning him on. He knew the adult Ritsuka without ears would just look equally attractive, and he thought of his painting at that, but that was… different. He would look sexy, yes, but the cat-eared Ritsuka who was laying his arms right now was attractive in another way. He was adorable, and the fact that he just plead for taking his ears made Soubi shiver with anticipation. But he wouldn't do _exactly_ that tonight.

"Why?" Ritsuka asked at his last statement.

"I love them, that's why," Soubi answered smiling while still petting the boy's ears. He let his hand run down the boy's back, reaching out for his silky, jet black tail. Running along it with his fingertips made Ritsuka shiver as well. Then his tail went back to where it was, bending over his thighs.

Ritsuka could feel the tension between them. He felt very attracted to the man next to him and the idea of sharing really intimate situations with him was pretty appealing. He knew Soubi's body pretty well by now to know that his slim figure consisted mostly of muscles, and he knew that wide, strong torso to which he was hold many times before. The thought of that shaped body almost slayed him. Ritsuka wondered, because he had never thought of being gay, looking for other males, but Soubi was special. He had always been special. And as the boy looked at him, he knew why.

"So, will you show me…?" Ritsuka said in a deep, hushed voice.

Soubi looked at him exited, trying to not lose his self-control. "If you are really sure?" Ritsuka nodded. "Well, I only want you to tell me immediately, if you don't like something or if I'm hurting you without purpose. Okay?" – "Okay," the boy nodded again, clunging closer to Soubi. He felt the bulgar of his pants again. The older one didn't care and took his head into both hands, softly pushing his lips against the one's of Ritsuka. It was no loving or caring kiss anymore. It was full of pleasant anticipation, lust and longing. Suddenly Ritsuka found himself on top of the older one, and he immediately noticed that the blonde won't miss what happened in _his_ pants right now. He saw Soubi smirking in the moonlight falling through the window. He kissed him again, passionately, holding the boy close while pulling down his pants with his spare hand.

The boy flushed immediately and only relaxed because he knew that he still got the t-shirt on, so Soubi won't see his boner already. What would he think…? He stood up to remove the pants completely, then went back to the warm bed and the man waiting there for him. Soubi asked: "Are you afraid?" – "No, not at all. I trust you," the neko answered, his voice trembling though. "You'll be fine and I'll be gentle. It's normal that you are nervous, but just try to relax, okay?" the man hushed with his deep, seductive voice. Ritsuka practically melt away at this. "Oh Soubi," he sighed, "I really believe that you're the right one for this," he said confident. Soubi didn't answer him, his lips just crashed once more onto the boy's. They kissed each other again, a longing and hot kiss full of desperate urge and the assurance that they belonged to each other.

Ritsuka felt his head getting real hot, his face blushing, his heart beating at a way faster pace and his already hard member getting pulsating even harder. Soubi held him down to the pillows until finally the boy broke the kiss, twitching at the blonde's pyjama shirt and unbuttoning it. The latter was stunned at the boy's attack, but commented it with a smirk. _'Oh hell, this is hot,'_ he thought, stripping of his shirt and laying back down on Ritsuka. He felt his t-shirt on the boy's body still parting their skin so he ran his hand under it, caressing the other ones belly and lower abdomen. Ritsuka winced under his touch in anticipation.

'_It's just like in that dream," _Ritsuka thought. _'Oh my god…" _He moaned as Soubi's hand suddenly ran up to his chest, touching his soft nipples, which went hard immediately. Then he felt Soubi's hands stripping off his t-shirt. He was neither surprised nor had he any concerns about it, so he helped the older one by pulling it over his head. He did feel a bit embarrassed, though, but Soubi knew him better than anyone else. Maybe better than Seimei knew him. And he trusted him, because he also knew that Soubi loved him and would do everything for him. For today, it was showing him the pleasure of having sex with another person. Be it male or female, he didn't care at all.

Soubi acted so carefully and gently, every touch of his hands on the teen's body was purely electrifying. He looked at the man who was now laying on top of his chest, their naked skin affecting directly. Soubi's heart was pacing fast and Ritsuka felt that. Suddenly the man's hand lay under his chin, turning his head towards him and slowly kissing him. Soubi was really a good kisser, it almost blew the boy away. But during the kiss, that was just as hot as the previous ones, he felt the blonde male's hand wander down his body again. It was striking his shoulder, running down his chest and belly, until it finally reached his bare lap. Soubi rolled to the side so he could lay next to him, and started taking Ritsuka's cock in his left hand, which brought the boy to a loud moan. "Soubi…" he panted, looking at the man beside him, desire burning in his eyes. "Yes, Ritsuka?", he softly answered, smiling, starting to pump the younger one's member. The boy just whinced in lust and demand, arching his back. Oh, he wanted more of that, it felt so right and so pleasant.

The older one stopped it as he noticed Ritsuka's huge arousal, scissored his legs and sat down in front of the small body. Soubi bent over the boy's chest, kissing and licking his throat gently, and after a while the kisses went down, passing by his collarbone, stopping by the nipples and licking them. Ritsuka couldn't surpress another loud moan escaping from his mouth. He wanted the man to touch his member again. It was pure torture to him, he wanted to let it end, his cock was dripping of pre-cum already, still pulsating. Soubi finally decided to leave his nipples and worked his way down to the younger one's abdomen, where he stopped by to caress the belly button, licking and circling it with his rough tongue. By that time, Ritsuka was nearly not imputable anymore. He became a shivering, twitching bundle full of lust, demanding for release.

Soubi lay his hand back on Ritsuka's cock and he felt the pulse rolling through it as the boy almost climaxed just at the mere touch of his hand. He stopped and Ritsuka looked at him furiously, "If you stop now, I really have to consider punishing you," he lurked. Soubi just grinned and waited, resting his hand where he had laid it. The neko was panting heavily, his black furry tail twitching around his thigh. After he calmed down a little bit and almost really starting to hurt Soubi with his hands, the older one began to lick the hard shaft of the boy's cock. Moans were coming out of Ritsuka's mouth again, long and uncontrolled. Soubi smiled to himself, licking with his full tongue now, until he reached the head, which he licked carefully as well before taking it fully into his mouth. This was followed by a loud groan of the boy. "So you like this?" Soubi asked, still smirking. "Uh… yeeees…" he heard the answer, spoken in a unusual deep, panting voice. "More?" – "Of course…" So Soubi took him back into his mouth, circling the head with his tongue and pumping the shaft with his spare hand. The wincing body under his hands told him that he did something right, so he started sucking hard on Ritsuka's penis. "Oh! Wha… Soubi! I… please… can't I… let me, please…" The boy was stuttering incoherent words. The man's hand reached for his balls, nuzzling them softly. That was too much for Ritsuka, and he climaxed almost instantly. As Soubi looked up at him, he saw extacly the expression he imagined the day before: the boy's eyes half-shut, his lips relaxed and parted, breathing heavily and stuttering Soubi's name. _'Beautiful. And so sexy,' _he thought. Then he felt the warm, salty cum shot into his mouth, and he swallowed it. The taste of it was turning him on even more. _'For god's sake, I need a release …'_

Ritsuka opened his eyes to look at Soubi, who was still kneeling between his legs. He still had to breath hard, calming down from his sweet orgasm. The man bent over him again to kiss him, and he felt the still unsolved desire in it. Soubi smiled. "Are you happy?" he asked. "Yes, very," Ritsuka grinned at him. "But I think I owe you a favour now," he added. Soubi smirked. "Though you're owing me nothing, it would be a relief to me." – "You still got your pants on, I think it's time for them to join mine on the floor." So Ritsuka began pulling down the man's pants to take a look at his throbbing hard erection. Then he reached out his hand to pull the older one back on the bed, laying him on his back. "Do whatever you dare to do, but nothing more," Soubi told him, his voice rough at his arousal. He was desperately panting at the touch of the boy's hands on his chest, wandering down his body together with Ritsuka's mouth, placing loving kisses on his collarbone, his nipples, his belly… Soubi moaned loudly. What a sweet torture. The next moment he felt a small hand closing around his dripping cock, stroking it slowly. The man groaned, looking at the small boy on top of him. He wrapped his hand around the neck of the younger man, pulling him down to kiss him passionately. Ritsuka began to pump faster and Soubi was twitching under his touch, breathing hard. His eyes were half-closed as he looked up to those beautiful velvet eyes of the boy. "I love you, Ritsuka," he said, just before he orgasmed hard, ejaculating onto his belly and Ritsuka's hand. The younger one smirked as he liftet his hand up to his mouth curiously, licking some of Soubi's cum up. Ritsuka grinned at him. The man smiled, then reached out for a pack of paper tissues to clean up the mess he left. Ritsuka chuckled and leaned down on Soubi's face to kiss him. Slowly, passionately, loving, a kiss that could tell more than thousands of words could. Soubi was simply speechless afterwards, but Ritsuka found the three words. Three words he was constantly told by the older man and he never dared to think, nor to speak of. But it couldn't be clearer to his mind than in this moment.

"I love you, Soubi," he said with a bright, happy smile on his face. Soubi was speechless once more. He just stared at the sweet, still cat-eared naked boy on top of him, and he thought his heart would explode every second. He must be the luckiest person in the world right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's some more! Can't wait for your reviews :D**

**Chapter 6: I was, I am, I shall be**

As Ritsuka opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the alarm clock. It said 6.45 am, so he still had a quarter of an hour until he had to get up. Turning around, though he knew he wouldn't get any more sleep, he looked at Soubi. The man was still asleep, breathing deeply, blonde strands falling into his face. _'So beautiful,' _Ritsuka blushed at this thought and the memory of last night. Clunging close together, they had fallen asleep after he had said _those_ words to the older one. And he still felt so lucky, like he finally found what he was searching for all the time. Someone to love and to get loved by. '_Like a dream come true.' _The boy sighed. He felt like being on cloud nine, something in his stomach was twisted in joy, it felt like thousands of butterflies. '_Butterflies…'_

Suddenly, Soubi opened his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, Ritsuka," he said sleepily, pulling the younger one closer to himself to leave a short kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Soubi," came the answer, murmurous, because Ritsuka was cuddling into the man's chest again.

'_What a perfect way to start a new day,' _the older one thought to himself. He smiled at the boy. "Don't you have to get ready for school? It's Friday, the weekend isn't here yet."

"I got ten minutes left, but then I have to…"

"Oh, in that case-" Soubi responded, petting Ritsuka's back and running his hand up to his neck and messed up hair. "You look so cute," he said, grinning.

"Oh, come on! Your hair looks just as terrible as mine," the boy replied and tried to sound upset. The man just laughed brightly at that and flung his hands tighter around him. "Mmh, I don't want to get up at all. Can't I lay here all day with you?"

Soubi smiled at the younger one's question. "I'd love to, but it's time for school, I think!"

Ritsuka pouted before he lifted up his head to kiss the tall man. Then he left the bed to get himself dressed.

After a short stop in the bathroom, the boy went to the kitchen to prepare his lunch for school. But as he entered, he already found his lunch box on the kitchen table.

"For you," Soubi simply added, cleaning the kitchen. He was already fully dressed.

"Oh, thanks!" Ritsuka smiled and packed it in his school bag, when the man finally turned to look at him.

"I'll wait for you outside the schoolyard today, as always, okay?"

Ritsuka nodded. "But there's one thing I have to clear before I leave now. What is… _it_ now with the both of us?"

Soubi smiled brightly at him. "Whatever you want_ it_ to be."

"Well… a relationship?" the boy asked.

The older one nodded thoughtfully. "I'd love to, so if you are really sure?", he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I Am," Ritsuka answered confident, looking into the piercing blue eyes of the other one.

"I'm really happy to hear that from you, Ritsuka," Soubi said smiling, until he noticed the boy's head suddenly bending down, looking thoughtfully to the floor.

"Don't think too much about the others and what they would say. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't like that. I won't do it as well."

"I really don't know if I should tell anyone. I'll think about it, but there's no need anyway to decide that soon." Ritsuka slowly nodded to himself, then stepped towards Soubi and hugged him tightly. The tall man bent his head down to kiss him long, slowly and passionately. When he finally ended the kiss by pulling out of their hug, the boy had a bright grin on his face. "See you this afternoon, then," he said before he turned and left the house. Soubi looked after him sadly.

Maths lessons still were that boring. He yawned. The missing sleep and the exicetment of yesterday came through. _'Oh Soubi,'_ Ritsuka thought, sighing_. 'I miss you.'_ His mind digressed to the night before, to all those wonderful new feelings he got to know and the fact that he confessed to Soubi that he loved him. _'So that means he's my boyfriend and lover now.' _Though he was slightly shocked at those _words_, he knew it was absolutely right. Moreover, he couldn't imagine any other person who fitted this place so well. His fighter was perfect, in every way. And the boy's heart leaped up to a really high pace as he thought of him. The big hands, that were so carefull and silky running down his smooth skin, the long blonde hair, bound to a ponytail with many loose strands, the strong torso and those beautiful blue eyes. Clearly, Soubi had always been something special to him, but he never thought it would end _this way. _But he didn't feel uneasy at all and looked forward to seeing _his boyfriend_ after school. Blushing deeply at that thought, he hid his face behind his semi-long hair.

Ritsuka was impaciently waiting for the bell to end the school day. When it was finally 4 pm, he was the first to leave the classroom, heading out to the school yard, where he found Soubi on his usual spot. As he stood in front of him, the boy suppressed the desire to hug the tall man and instead smiled at him brightly without saying a word. Soubi got it and smiled back, the look they shared was so intense, so intimate, they both immediately looked through each other and grinned.

Finally Soubi asked: "Have you got any plans for today?"

"Yes, I have to go home, pack a few things, clothes and stuff, so I can… you know… stay for the night… more often," Ritsuka stuttered.

"Fine, shall I come with you?"

"That would be very kind of you. I don't know if my mother is at home and whether or not she is going to get furious about me packing my bags."

"No problem."

And as they left the school behind and almost reached Ritsuka's place, the man took the hand of the younger one and nuzzled it softly. The neko couldn't be any more grateful than in this moment.

However, as they arrived at Ritsuka's, they saw an uncommon car parking in front of it. The boy wondered what was going on as he noticed a woman sitting in that car. She saw him as well and got out of it.

"You must be Aoyagi Ritsuka! I waited for you," she said smiling.

The boy was puzzled. "Yes, I am. Good afternoon, madam."

"Good afternoon! My name is Nakamura and I'm from the youth welfare office."

Ritsuka snapped his eyes open.

"Don't be shocked, I'll explain you everything. But I think it would be better if we move into the house."

"But… my mother is-"

She interrupted him. "No, she's not at home, don't worry." The boy nodded and took out his keys to unlock the door. He noticed Soubi was still standing behind him and was very thankful that Nakamura-san hadn't sent him away.

They entered the kitchen together and took a seat. Ritsuka was confused and exited. And he was afraid of what he might get to know. Nakamura-san began to speak.

"Ritsuka, your mother suffered from a mental breakdown this morning when she was in the supermarket. She was brought to the hospital, where they decided to commit her to the psychiatry. She repeatetly shouted your name and no one could calm her down. The doctors in the psychiatry decided to keep her there, because they saw she is dangerous to you at her current state. Your father is with her, and it will be best if you won't see her the next few months. For your and her safety. I'm here to see what we can do about your living situation. Your father will be at the hospital very often in the near future. Have you got somebody you can stay with when nobody is home? We got different opportunitys of accomodation for the spare time, if you want to…"

The boy shook his head. "No, thank you, Nakamura-san, but I have a good friend I can stay with." He looked sideways to Soubi, who nodded and then turned to the woman himself.

"I will look after him, that's no problem. We usually spend most of our leisure time with each other anyways."

"Well then, let's fix that. I'll inform your parents about that," she said, turning to Ritsuka, "and if they're okay with it, it should be no problem. I just need your name and address now, Sir," with a short glance at Soubi, she took out a notepad. "And if you got any more problems or if you need help, Ritsuka, we will be there."

**Okay, I know, just a filler-episode, but you better watch out for the next one ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and/or favourited my story! I'm happy to hear your suggestions and trying to avoid my mistakes in the next chapters. In fact, one review about Ritsuka and Soubi smiling too much made me read the last one again… you're absolutely right. But don't forget: Clearly, they're older now and their relationship improved, Ritsuka has more trust in Soubi and OF COURSE they feel attracted to each other, so they should act different than in the past, more familiar with each other (so I thought). And I think they smile far to little in the anime/manga, because Soubi looks so fuckin' awesome when he does (I _love_ that scene where he stands on the balcony reading Ritsuka's "*Chu*"-SMS! ^^). And one more thing: This chapter is called "Hear me out", not because the title would fit so well - I doesn't – but because I listened to that song all the time while writing this chapter. Just look up "Loveless AMV" on Youtube and check out the first video. Song is by "Frou Frou" and it's awesome :3 Just wanted to explain that. Now: Enjoy!

**Warnings: the usual, funny stuff ^^ Yaoi, smexy scenes, lime/lemon (?) and realistic as always. But if you read so far, I think that shouldn't bother you :**

**Chapter 7: Hear me out**

Ritsuka was on his way back home from school, when he let his mind wander a bit. So many things had happened during the past months. He was almost 17 now, he had even grown a few inches and he practically moved in with Soubi. With Soubi, his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought of him, his tail switching eagerly from one side to the other. He was waiting at home for him. Usually he was standing in front of the school yard, but for today, the blonde said he had to get a few things in town after college. So Ritsuka had to walk home by himself and he was looking forward to seeing Soubi after a long day at school. He smiled to himself at the thought of the long silver, silky hair embracing the man's pretty face and those blue eyes he loved so much. Every day they spent together, Ritsuka felt the man's positive influence to his mental health.

He only went to see Dr. Katsuko once in a while and he hadn't seen his mother since she was brought to the hospital half a year ago. And he felt fine, he felt free of the pressure to be _her real Ritsuka_. He was able to decide that he wanted to be the boy he was now. He was happy and Soubi loved him the way he was. Taking a deep breath of the fresh autumn air, he recapped that the past months were very lucky and successful for him.

As he unlocked the door to Soubi's apartment, he already heard Kio's high voice talking without any pause. The boy smiled to himself, looking forward to meeting the two man. He stepped in without saying a word, left his school bag aside and headed to the atelier, because he knew the other ones must be there. Soubi was kneeling on the floor, trying a few new colors on a messed up canvas, while Kio was standing beside him, still talking.

"Hi!", Ritsuka shouted into the room, standing in the door case. "How was shopping?" Both men were turning around, startling, staring at him in surprise. "Ritsuka!" Soubi mumbled. Kio grinned and went back to talking. "Oh, hi Ri-chan, we found some really cool new colours, I have to try them as soon as possible, just look at that, isn't it amazing…" Soubi just looked up at the boy, smiling all over his face, a loving glance in his eyes. The younger one smiled back the same way._ 'Why must Kio be here right now…' _Ritsuka thought, suppressing the urge to hug and kiss Soubi, but he couldn't be mad at the bubbly man. They never told him about their relationship, like they did with anybody else. No one knew they were together, and it was no problem at all. _'So how should he know-' _he sighed silently_._

"I'll prepare some food, okay? Would you like to eat something special?" the boy asked.

"Oh, it's just fine, we'll eat anything I think. Just cook what you want to," Soubi answered. Kio seconded that. So Ritsuka went to the kitchen for cooking.

An hour later they had finished their dinner and Soubi said winking: "You're going to be a really fantastic cook one day. You're learning pretty fast, little one!"

The boy blushed. "I'm doing my best…"

"Oh, don't be so humble, it was delicious," Kio responded to the younger one, who now started to clean the table. "And I think I'm gonna go home now to leave you two alone," the blonde male added, smirking at Soubi.

"Do so," Soubi replied coldly, it seemed, in a deep voice. Ritsuka could feel the older man seemed something between uncomfortable and amused.

So they packed Kio's stuff and he left the house, wishing them a good night. Looking to the now closed door, Ritsuka asked: "How much does Kio know, what do you think?" He looked up to the taller man, who answered: "In fact, he _knows_ nothing, of course, but I think he guesses a lot. Maybe he's even right with most of it." Soubi winked and Ritsuka turned around thoughtfully to continue cleaning the kitchen. The blonde male followed him to help.

They washed the dishes silently and quickly, and as Ritsuka finally put the last plate back into the kitchen cabinet, Soubi used the situation to his advantage, hugging the boy from behind and placed his head onto the smaller one's.

"I missed that," he confessed, clunging close to the other one, inhaling the fragrance of those wonderful jet-black hair. Then he turned Ritsuka around, liftet him up and sat him down on the kitchen worktop. There he stood, now at eye level with the boy, between his spread legs, and placed a hot kiss on his lips. Ritsuka shivered with bliss.

"Oh, you can't imagine how much I looked forward to doing _that_," the boy smirked, pulling the man closer. He earned another pleasant, longing and hot kiss from Soubi. Teasing his lips, sending shivers down his spine, a wet tonge on his own, slipping around… and he felt his pants getting tighter. Not that he didn't feel that Soubi was erected as well, but… _'Oh my god…'_ he thought while still kissing the tall man. The latter started to rub his crotch at the boy's and both began to moan quietly. Ritsuka broke the kiss to pull Soubi's head closer and whispered into his ear: "This is what I wanted to do for the whole day…" The older one just started to rub harder. _'All day my mind circled around this. I want… more-'_ the boy thought. _'More of this, more of his body, more satisfaction…'_

"Soubi-" he panted.

"Bedroom?", the man answered without waiting for the younger one to finish his sentence. His voice was rough, and the boy knew exactly what that meant.

"Yes," Ritsuka hushed. Then he felt himself liftet up again and Soubi carried him to the bedroom quickly, laying him down on his bed. On _their_ bed, in fact, he stated to himself amused. The boy already twitched on the older one's chemise, unbuttoning it and pulling it off.

"You're very impatient today, huh?", the man smirked, which caused the boy to blush badly.

"Yes, I am," he confessed, feeling the other one's hand at his own shirt. Soubi's hands were already underneath it, on his bare skin, stripping the shirt off. They started kissing in lust and longing for each other to the point when Ritsuka broke the kiss, unzipped the blonde male's jeans and pulled them down, together with the boxers. The man laid back, allowing the boy to remove his jeans completely, and looking forward to what might he do next.

Without wasting time, the younger one went straight to his bare lap, closing his hand around the hard cock, sucking on the head. In fact, too suddle and too hard. Soubi squirmed under this intense touch.

"Wait a minute… not so fast, that's almost too much," he panted.

Ritsuka looked up in wonder but he understood and smiled. Then he went back to caressing the man's member again, softer this time, slower and smoother, sucking carefully at the top and stroking the shaft with his spare hand. Soubi moaned loudly, this was too good to be true… He looked down his body, where the boy sat between his spread legs, licking his member. That view was almost enough for him to climaxe, but the boy noticed just well and stopped it.

"What…- what are you doing?", the older one asked a little bit disappointed.

"Oh, I just don't want it to end that soon," Ritsuka winked, looking down at the heavily breathing Soubi, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly. As he noticed that the man calmed down, he continued doing what he had done before. But all too soon he felt Soubi's huge arousal again - and again he stopped.

"Why are you teasing me that way?" the blonde male asked him, although he guessed the answer. And he should be right.

The answer of the neko came immediately: "Because I want something more from you today. It won't end this way this time." He smiled at the man lovingly. "I want to give my ears to you today. And this time, I want you to take them for real."

"Oh, Ritsuka... I will, and I will do it the most pleasant way for the both of us. Okay?"

The boy nodded, his ears perking up, while his face was blushing once again.

"You're so cute, little one," Soubi said while pulling him into his arms, kissing him wildly in his desire and arousal. The boy then felt himself thrown into the pillows, the older one on top of him, whose hand now lay in his lap. The black-haired male still wore his trousers, but that didn't stop Soubi from caressing his cock from the outside. Ritsuka groaned as he realized that his lust was so overwhelming, it almost hurt down there. But luckily the man didn't waste any time anymore, pulled down the boy's pants and started stroking his member. And all he could think about was feeling Soubi closer, even though they were both naked and clinging together… he wanted _more_.

The blonde reached for his bedside table and took out a tube of lubricant. He smirked at the younger one, they both knew what that meant. Ritsuka was shivering with anticipation at the thought of it. Soubi spread some lubricant on his index and middle finger before he started licking the boy's cock. He knew he couldn't do this for too long, he didn't want Ritsuka come way to soon before he even started what they planned. Circling his finger around the boy's tight, virgin entrance, he tried to make the younger one feel comfortable. He knew Ritsuka liked it if he used his fingers this way, they had done this already some times before, but they never got further.

Soubi entered his first finger, causing Ritsuka to moan loudly. He stopped, so that the boy could get used to the feeling and to calm down a bit. After a little while, he slowly began to move his finger carefully and slowly in and out, sucking the younger one's member again. Ritsuka was twitching and shivering under the touch of his hands, his eyes closed and his face grimaced in delight. Soubi just knew exactly which way he liked it best. Then he felt a second finger inserted, and again the older one stopped for a little while.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt," Ritsuka said, panting heavily at the wonderful feelings rolling through his body.

So Soubi kept on, stroking the younger one's member now at the same pace that he slowly thrust his fingers in and out. The boy became a wincing bundle of desire under his hands.

"Soubi… please… I can't tell you how much I want you right now," the boy panted desperately.

The man commented that with a smirk, getting the lubricant out again and reached for condoms.

"Will be easier that way," he explained with a wink at the neko and slipped one over his cock, covering it with lubricant after that before he pulled Ritsuka up into his lap to kiss him. They both were sweating, there was so much sexual tension between them that cried for release. Soubi let himself fall back into the pillows, so the boy was sitting on top. The black-haired male looked very confused and unsure what to do.

"I want you to decide how fast you want to go," the man comforted him. "Just remember, take your time, it should not hurt – and if it does, stop immediately to get used to the feeling. And don't worry about me."

Ritsuka nodded and placed his knees on both sides of Soubi's hips. The older one helped him and lined his cock up with the entrance of the boy. The neko couldn't wait to feel it inside, so he pushed down a bit too fast and immediately regretted it. "Ouch!" he cried out in pain. The man rose up from the bed, worried eyes looked down at the boy, his hands laying on his slim hips now, trying to comfort him. His legs were shaking.

"Don't hurry, Ritsuka," the blonde male said softly. "Take all the time you need, otherwise you won't enjoy it. And I want you to enjoy it," he smiled lovingly, which Ritsuka replied in relief.

"Then let's try again," he said, kissing Soubi on his lips before he pushed him back onto the bed. The man smirked anticipated.

So Ritsuka held Soubi's penis with one hand, which wasn't that easy because of all the lubricant, and he was grateful for the strong hands on his hips, so he didn't have to balance all his weight on his legs alone. He slowly thrust Soubi's member in, very slowly, until he felt the subtle streching pain and he stopped. Trying to breathe in and out deeply, he waited, and slowly the pain faded away. Ritsuka tried some more, until there was the pain again. After calming himself down again and pulling down once more, he felt the head slipping inside of him, and he moaned.

"How does it feel?" the older one asked him, curious for the neko's answer.

"Ah… it feels… _so_ good," the boy panted at the effort and his huge arousal. He saw Soubi's happy face at this. "How does it… feel to you?" he asked back, panting.

"Very intense and so… tight," the blonde answered delighted.

Ritsuka couldn't help but grin as he pushed down some more. He liked the feeling and so he went on like that until he finally felt Soubi fully inside, and he breathed desperately. He had the feeling as if he wasn't getting any oxygen anymore, it was that intense. Soubi pulled him down to hug him tightly.

Ritsuka could feel the other's heart pace fast as he was asked: "Is it okay? Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. I'm fine." He tried to move his hips up and down slowly and felt the feeling pretty enjoyable. Soubi groaned loudly and twitched a little under the smaller body of the boy.

"Is everything okay?", the younger one asked.

The man looked up at him, a smile on his face. "Oh, it feels wonderful. I'm just trying not to finish it too soon, I want to feel you as long as possible," he said, reaching out one finger to touch and circle Ritsuka's smooth, lightly swollen lips softly before placing a loving kiss onto them.

The neko sat back straight upon the tall man. He felt more comfortable moving that way, even if he would prefer laying on Soubi's chest, in his arms. Thrusting in and out faster now, he felt his arousal growing. He enjoyed every second of it, and as he noticed, so did Soubi. The man had closed his eyes, his face grimaced in pleasure, and he was moaning softly. The look at this grown up man giving into his desire was overwhelming to the boy. Then he felt Soubi moving his hips up against his own in the same pace and he noticed that the man's cock touched the sweet spot inside of him. Groaning loudly, he arched his back at the wonderful stroke of lust hitting him.

Soubi opened his eyes as he felt Ritsuka going faster, noticing his huge arousal. This naked boy sitting on top of him, his tail was twitching on his back, his cat ears laying flat down his head, the man realized it would be the first and the last time he ever saw Ritsuka that way_. 'And I'll enjoy every single second of that view,'_ he thought to himself.

Then their eyes met and Soubi noticed a silent plea in the younger one's. A simple plea to let it end, for relieving the tension and for satisfaction. The blonde closed his hand around the boy's cock, stroking it slowly first and continuing to move his hips up and down at the same time. Ritsuka looked at him, his eyes half-closed, his lips open, breathing fast. _'Too beautiful to be true,'_ Soubi thought in the same moment the boy finally moaned long and loud, bending down to hug him and to reach his orgasm in the arms of the older one. Soubi held him close and feeling the wincing body of the boy almost brought him to his own climax. And there was this sticky feeling on his belly and the typical smell of cum…

As Ritsuka opened his eyes again and looked into the man's, he smirked brightly. Noticing that Soubi was also in dire need of relief, he continued thrusting in and out a few more times, as fast as he could without feeling pain and it didn't took long until Soubi clung to his body, wincing and shivering in pleasure. He felt the blonde male arching his back again, the tense, strong muscles underneath his skin, and then there was his mouth beside his ear, whispering: "This feels so wonderful, Ritsuka-" And Soubi climaxed as well, moaning his name.

Both of them calmed down slowly from the intense experience they just shared. They noticed the special fragrance of the room, which now smelled of love-making, that unique mixture between the fragrance of cum, condoms, lubricant and sweaty bodies. Ritsuka loved it, he felt so happy.

Soubi wrapped his arms around the younger one's waist and slowly pulled out of him. The feeling of this made Ritsuka twitch again in pleasure. He cuddled into the man's chest, who now lay his hand on top of his head, caressing the black cat ears one last time, as he watched them fade away. The boy turned his head to look into Soubi's eyes.

"They're gone, are they?" the neko asked.

"Yes, they are. Unfortunately. But you still look adorable," the blonde grinned, "even though more sexy now."

"Could we do that again anytime soon, though?" Ritsuka slightly blushed.

"So you liked it, huh? Of course. And I still love you," Soubi added.

"I love you too, Soubi."

And after a long, loving kiss, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fly me to the moon**

Ritsuka woke up by many gently kisses placed onto his lips. As he opened his eyes he looked right into Soubi's. The man noticed he had finally woken the younger one and kissed him on his forehead.

"Good morning, Ritsuka," Soubi hushed, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "You have to get up for school."

"Mh... I don't want to..." the boy answered sleepily.

"You have to..." Soubi tried to tease him by running his hand up and down his back gently.

Ritsuka responded by just rolling over, turning his back on the older one. His look fell onto the alarm clock.

"Oh, come on, it's just 6 a. m.! I got more than an hour left to get up," he mumbled.

"You won't sleep anymore anyways," the man teased him. "And I know exactly how to get you awake..." he clung to the body of the younger one and let his hand run down the still naked, small body. He nuzzled softly at Ritsuka's nipples, causing them to get hard, while he placed more kisses onto the boy's neck. When he sucked onto one particular spot a little bit too hard, he realized he left a love bite on the sensitive skin, and he chuckled. Then he moved his hand down the younger one's abdomen, closing his fingers around the once again hard cock.

"Oh, are you horny again?" Ritsuka asked amused and fully awake by now.

"Let's just say, I can't get enough of you," Soubi answered winking. He felt the boy in his arms relax and enjoy the touch of his hand. They both loved a little relief like this in the morning.

Ritsuka turned over to lay his hands on the man's cock as well and that way they satisfied each other before the sun had even risen again.

However, they both fell asleep again after that until the alarm clock rang at 7 a. m. as always. The black-haired male yawned and left the bed with one last glance at Soubi, whose hair was spread all over the pillow. He looked wonderful in the light of the rising sun. But it was time for school, so the boy sighed and went to the bathroom.

As he first looked into the mirror, he was shocked. Of course, his ears were gone, they _had_ to be, but seeing himself without his ears for the first time really startled him. He looked different, in a creepy way more like Seimei._ 'Maybe because I am an adult now,' _he thought to himself. _'Seimei always seemed so grown-up and not like a child, even if he still had his ears.' _

Suddenly Soubi was standing behind him, laying his arms around the boy's shoulders, their eyes met in the mirror.

"Now we can't hide it anymore," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't _want_ to hide it anymore," the younger one replied smiling. "If you're okay with that...?"

"Of course I am," the man left a short kiss on his head. "You will be asked frequently today what happened, get yourself prepared..."

As Ritsuka walked towards the school yard, he got increasingly nervous. How would they react? Especially Yuiko and Yayoi... both of his friends were waiting for him already.

"Good morning, Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko was shouting, waving her arm across the street.

"Good morning," he replied smiling as soon as he reached them.

Yayoi just stared at him in surprise and didn't speak a single word. It took a little while until Yuiko realized what was different and why Yayoi was so confused.

"Ritsuka-kun! Y-Your..- your ears!" she stuttered. "What happened?"

The young man didn't know where to begin. He caught himself smiling happily at the girl. "A gentleman never tells..." he grinned.

"Oh come on! Can't you tell us at least who it was? What was her name?" she demanded, seeming a little bit jealous.

He smirked. "I can't tell you _her_ name..."

Yuiko looked at him puzzled. Yayoi still couldn't say a word, but it seemed he got the hint. Finally, the scales fell from the girl's eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me it was... Soubi...?"

Ritsuka just nodded, still brightly grinning. His friends just stared at him in wonder and disbelief.

When Ritsuka left school that day, he felt relieved. No one else had said anything to him about his ears, the teachers noticed it but didn't ask him about it._ 'Thank god that I wasn't the first one to loose the ears,'_ he thought to himself. There were already a few students in his class who had no ears anymore. It was nothing special to the teachers and the fellow students.

Soubi was waiting for him, as always, and he was so happy to see his boyfriend at last. He felt so nervous and tensed all day.

The blonde male lay his arm around the boy's shoulders as they walked down the street. "How was it? Did anyone bother you too much with any questions?"

"No, not at all, thank god," Ritsuka replied, "Yuiko and Yayoi seemed shocked, but at last they were very happy for us!"

"It's good to hear that. But now there's still Kio left, who doesn't know anything. He will visit us this afternoon."

The boy chuckled. "I'm looking forward to seeing his reaction!"

As they arrived at Soubi's a few minutes later, Kio was already sitting on the front stairs, waiting for them. He saw the two men approaching from the distance and rose up, lifting his bags. But the nearer they got, the more Kio got confused. Something unusual bothered him, like if something didn't fit. When Ritsuka finally stood in front of him, he noticed it. _No ears. _

"Soubi- what have you done?" he turned to the blonde male upset.

"Nothing he didn't want to," he smiled, his arm still wrapped around the boy's shoulder.

"So that means... you're a couple now?" Kio snapped his eyes open.

Both of them were turning to each other, their eyes met and Ritsuka answered: "Yes, we are."

"We're lovers," Soubi added. "And not only since yesterday, don't worry." He grinned at the still startled Kio, who began to laugh out loud.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "You always seemed like a couple, I almost thought I was getting crazy. So I was right, I can't believe it." He shook his head. "But I never thought you would go _that_ far. Or, well, at least maybe a little later. But as long as you're happy..."

"Yes, we are," Ritsuka and Soubi said simultaneously, before they looked at each other once again in surprise, wondering about their reaction. The older one smiled happily and kissed the black-haired male in front of Kio's eyes, which made Ritsuka blush badly.

"Hey, would you please wait at least until we're inside the apartment?" Kio winked and turned around.

~ THE END ~

**Author's Note: **Oh how I loved to write this fic ^_^ Soubi and Ritsuka are such a sweet couple, they simply deserve a happy end!

Maybe some of you want to know where I got the chapter titles from. Well, here's a list you can look up if you want. Not only do the titles of these songs fit so well, but I also love every single one of them. So give them a listen, you won't regret it :)

"The sad man's tongue" - Volbeat

"Dreams are my Reality" - Richard Sanderson

"Misery Business" - Paramore

"Don't stop believing" - Journey

"Any way you want it" - Journey

"I was, I am, I shall be" - Heaven Shall Burn

"Hear me out" - Frou Frou

"Fly me to the moon" - Frank Sinatra

I wanna thank everyone of you for reading. Please review if you liked it, even if it's finished now.

And someone already guessed right – I'm german :)

Bye and see you at my next fic! – love, nami :)


End file.
